Valentine's Day
by magic in me
Summary: A bunch of shippings for this speaical day. Rated due to slight cuss words. Previously under Emerald Malfoy


**Emerald: Hey ya'll, as you know this weekend is V-day! So I have a treat for you. It has contest/poke/ikari/oc and other shippings. Ooc applies here folks.**

**Vivi: Do I have to do this?**

**Emerald: Vivi, yes you do.**

**Vivi: It's James though!**

**James: I take offence to that!**

**May: They are rediculous!**

**Misty: Like you and Drew are any better.**

**Drew&Ash: Emerald doesn't own pokemon.**

**My first Valentines**

** Vivi's POV**

"Stupid Drew.." I mumbled, walking down the streets of our home town, La Rousse City. "So what if he is my brother? I have a free will too!"

"Hello beautiful." I stopped dead as a boy walked up with a smirk. "I must be running a fever because you're making me hot!"

"Ew...get away freak."

"Come on Missy, it's Valentine's Day, surly you do not plan to spend it alone."

I was about to retort to the red head when a snide voice cut me off. "She's spending it with me Sid." An arm wrapped around me.

An arm I knew all too well. It was pale like my own, and it had a half length sleeve that was green. If I were to turn around I would see brown hair and blue eyes. "Don't scare me James!" I turned around, my blue hair whipping him in the face as my blue eyes locked with his. That's something that runs in the family, matching hair and eyes.

"I'm sorry love." The same act as when I wanted to rid myself of fan boys. He kissed my nose. That was new. It sent a shock down my neck into my toes. I hate to admit it, but I have had a crush on him for two years now. I'm seventeen. I felt a blush rush to my face. "Now leave my..."

"You are dating Hyden's sister James?" James and I turned to see a boy a few years older then us. His name is Rafe, and is Sid's best friend. I glared.

"Yes I am." He was steaming, a prefect act.

"I don't believe you. I just got done talking to Drew on how she was datless today."

"Well, he doesn't know we are dating." I retorted. "Ever think that maybe I don't like telling my brother everything?"

"Prove that you two are dating." I wanted to die. "Kiss, and maybe I'll believe you."

I glared and spun around to face James, getting lost in his blue eyes. Then our lips met. It was sweet and innocent, but heating up. He ran his tongue along my lips causing me to silently gasp. He took the chance to pull me flush against his body and start a battle with our tongues. I wrapped my arms around his neck, relaxing deeply. We only pulled apart because we needed air.

"Damn....I didn't think she would do that in front of you Drew...." Wait, what!? My eyes flew open and my face paled.

"Drew?" I shivered when I felt his cold stare. "I..."

"You do know dad is going to hear about this, Vivi."

"Jerk."

"Oh yes I know I am. Since not telling your best friend you are dating his best friend is clearly not being a jerk."

"Do you blame me?" I retorted ready to cry.

"Not really." He looked down. "Fine, but you have until next Valentine's Day to tell him."

"It's a deal." They walked away and I looked at James. "What the hell did I just do?"

"Confess in a not so obious way?" I blushed. "Seriously? God I love you woman." He kissed me again.

**The best Valentine's Day!**

** May's POV**

"Come on May, it's a contest." Dawn said, as I tied back my hair. "You have to enter!"

"It's a singing contest. I don't sing!"

"Come on, please." I groaned. "Thank you!"

"Fine but I'm using my own songs." I sighed as I grabbed my laptop. "I'm going to the park."

"Remember the contest is in one day!"

"Gottcha." I walked to the park and sat down in the rose bush part. "Lets see...maybe I should sing stand in the rain...no...stand beside me? No A Place in the World. Yeah that one." I looked it up and started to practice the song.

I dont know what i want, So dont ask me, cause im still trying to figure it out.  
Don't know what's down this road,  
im just walking.  
Trying to see through the rain coming down.  
Even though im not the only one,  
that feels the way i do.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,  
And im wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
Can you tell me what more do i need?  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah,  
but that's okay.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Maybe im just a girl on a mission,  
but im ready to fly.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
Oh, i'll be strong, i'll be wrong.  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, im alone, on my own,  
and that's all i know.  
Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Oh, im just a girl.  
Oh, im just a girl.  
Oh, oh.  
Oh, im just a girl.

I heard clapping and spun around. "DREW!?" He chuckled. "I...I...."

"You're a good singer May." I blushed, turning around. "Are you entering?" I nodded. "Good luck...I heard Solidad is entering."

"Are you?"

"No, I can't sing." I nodded with a smile. "What?"

"There's something I can do that you can't!" I ggigled. He glared. "Sorry, it's just hard to believe."

"I guess it is. But I'm only human." I nodded. "So, good luck. I'll see you later then."

I notice the smirk. "What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing."

"You know what the prize is."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Tell me."

"Nope. It's a surprise for everyone. Now you better win Miss Maple." He threw a rose at me. "That is for you this time." He left and I started to walk to the Mall. I need a dress.

I walked in and saw a dress strait away. It was a green dress that looked like a ball gown. It was 500poke, but I can buy it! I got it and grabbed a pair of green high heels, a rose berette, and a rose necklace. I skipped out and right into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I looked up and saw someone I wish I hadn't. "Sid?" He smiled. "Uh, hi?"

"Miss MAY!" He tried to hug me, but I moved out of the way. "Miss May, go out with me, please?!"

"No chance Sid. I don't like you like that." I said, sighing. He started to pout. "I don't care! Pouts don't work on girls anyways." I walked away. "Now leave me be."

I walked away. "But...but...." I iggnored him.

"Thank ho-oh I got away from him." I looked around and saw I was outside of the Pokemon Center. I walked in and to Dawn, Misty, and I's room. "Hey girls, I'm back."

"Hey May." Dawn said, smiling. "Anything happen at the park?"

"Nope." I couldn't remember anything speacial happening. Then a green haired Coordinator popped into my mind, causing me to blush.

"Are you sure about that? I heard a certain boy went by today..."

"Shut up..."

"Where did you get the rose?" Misty teased.

"Nonya." I said, going to my bed. "Night, it's ten." When I woke up it was nine. Dawn was shaking me. "Morning?" I stood up. "Hey, are we aloud to use our pokemon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, thanks." I walked out. The contest started in an hour, so I went to the Hall and got ready. "Beautifly, its up to our dance and song to woo the judges." I told her pokeball.

"Will May Maple come to the stage?" I took a deep breath and walked out onto the stage with a smile. "Song please.

"A Place in this world." I said quietly. She nodded and told the dj the song. The music started.

I dont know what i want, So dont ask me, cause im still trying to figure it out.  
Don't know what's down this road,  
im just walking.  
Trying to see through the rain coming down.  
Even though im not the only one,  
that feels the way i do.

I started to walk with my arms crossed to the center of the stage.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Beautifly fluttered over me as I looked up.

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,  
And im wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.  
Can you tell me what more do i need?  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah,  
but that's okay.

She landed on my head as I bowed it.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
I'll be strong, i'll be wrong,  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

I looked up with a look of determiation in my eyes.

Maybe im just a girl on a mission,  
but im ready to fly.

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
Oh, i'll be strong, i'll be wrong.  
Oh, but life goes on.  
Oh, im alone, on my own,  
and that's all i know.  
Oh, im just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.

Oh, im just a girl.  
Oh, im just a girl.  
Oh, oh.  
Oh, im just a girl.

"Oh my..."

"She stinks!" A bunch of kids yelled.

I fought back the tears, and looked at the judges.

That's when I saw Drew who had a dreamy look on his face. He was staring at me. "The only person that could do better is the artist herself." He praised.

"I couldnt' agree more." The other judge said.

"Okay, moving on, Dawn Twin!"

I passed her and hi fived her.

"I'm going to be singing Ignorance."

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out  
I clapped with the others.

"Your voice cracked here and there, but you were good. Were you scared during that performance?" Dawn nodded, looking down. Drew smiled. "Just keep working on it Deedee." She looked up with a glare.

"Up next is Solidad!"

"Before he Cheats."

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...  
I clapped with everyone. Drew nodded, looking thoughtful. "Up next is Brianna!"

"This is my own song, so here!"

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right 

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again 

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

She winked at Drew and got off. I rolled my eyes. "Okay...her voice was terrible." Drew said bluntly. I heard Brianna start to cry. "And that was our last contestant." He and the other guy started to talk. "Okay, before I reveal who had won, would you all like to know what the prize was?" Everyon screamed yes. "I can't hear you." Everyone screamed louder. "Okay, as you know we asked only girls to enter. Reason being is what date is today? Valentines day. My mother set me up on this contest so I would chose a girl to go on a date with. I really don't care about what they can and can't do." He smirked at the crowd. "So, will Miss May get her cute little rear up here?" I blushed and Solidad pushed me up. He took my hand.

"No fair! I sing better then her! I should have won!" A girl cried, yanking me by my hair. Which caused my to let out a cry.

"Sercuity!" The MC called. The girl was pulled from me.

Drew pulled me up. "You okay May?" I noddded, rubbing my head. "And fans wonder why I hate them." I smiled and kissed his cheek. His hand flew to it, and he was...blushing? I giggled and rushed off the stage. "Whaa....wait! May!" He chased after me and I tripped on my gown. He snickered as I pouted. "Have you really fallen for me that much?"

"Yes?" I clasped a hand over my mouth as his fell. "I...I..."

He pulled me up with a goofy grin. "About time I heard you confess it! Now I won't be slapped!"

"Slapped for..." He kissed me, fullfledged on the lips, my eyes closed at the sweetness.

When he pulled away I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Wait.....what are you doing?**

** Dawn's POV**

"Damn that Ash!" I said, walking out of the Pokemon Center. "What the hell is wrong with him." I walked to the park and noticed all the red. "Right, Valentine's Day is today, and Misty is coming."

"Oi! Troublesome, watch out!" I looked up in time to duck from the on coming flame thrower.

I started to steam as I faced the boy. I stopped when I saw purple hair. "Shouldn't you work on your aim on a tree and not a person, prune head?"

"What was that blue berry?"

"I said work on your aim." I turned to walk away. "I'm not scare of some trainer that is too chicken to enter a contest because they don't want to be called gay."

I was yanked back by a steaming Paul. "I am not chicken! I have entered a contest before, I just did it on a dare though by Reggie. So there." I giggled.

"Wow, don't need to get defensive, prunehead." I snapped, yanking away.

"What are you doing here without a date anyways?"

"I wanted to get away from Ash. Misty is coming. I'm sure you know who that is."

"A gym leader in Kanto." I nodded. "They're dating?" I giggled nervously. "No?"

"Kinda....Ash wants to ask her out. I don't know and don't care how."

"That's a bit harsh for you. That's something I'd say." I looked down. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing. I don't have a boyfriend." He smirked. "What?"

"You can stay with me." I stared at him.

"Paul, why would I want to stay with a boy that can't remember my real name?"

"What? Don't like my nickname, Dawn?" I stared open mouth at him. "I call you troublesome because you are."

"Gee, thanks prune." Then I stared again. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"I'm bored."

"There's another reason."

"Nope." But I saw it.

"You're blushing!" I giggled. "Paul is blushing!"

"Shut up! I don't want fangirls to find me!" I giggled again as he glared.

"Why are you blushing Paulie?"

"None of your business." He looked away, blushing harder.

"You sure about that? Hmm?" I teased, making him blush harder. He looked me in the eye.

"I...um...I mean.."

"I can't believe it....Paul is speechless..." I stared, wide eyed at the boy. "I can't believe it."

"Fine, you can go. Why would y-you want to stay with me."

"Paul...do you...like me?" He looked away. "Oh wow, I'd never..." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "No need to worry, Paul."

"That should make me worry even more." I giggled again.

That giggle turned into a full out laugh. "Paul, I haven't had anything bad happen to me in a while since I said that. so no need to worry. It's my saying."

"It's a jinx." He mumbled.

"You believe that?" I shrugged. "Oh well. Come on, I'm hungry and I think youre pokemon are too. Don't say I'm going to spoil them. They need a break. Look at Hounchkrow, he's exaughted." He sighed, and nodded. He recalled his pokemon and we started to walk to a near by cafe. We sat down.

"Hiya! What can I get cha ta drink?" A waitress asked.

"A hot chocolet." I said, still looking at the menu.

"Coffee, black with cream." She nodded, dazed at Paul. I cleared my throat and she scampered off. "O-kay then..." I rolled my eyes.

"She's going to flirt when she comes back." I mumbled. "I've dealt with girls like her, and boys." He rolled his eyes. "What?

"I'm here with you. On a date troublesome." I started to blush. "Unless..."

"It's okay." I whispered. He smiled, taking my hand. "You are so out of it today."

"It's Valentine's Day and I am spending it with someone I like." I looked at our hands blushing. "I mean that Dawn. I swear that I do."

"Thanks."

"Here y'all are." The girl said, sitting our drinks down. "Have ya decided on what y'all want?"

"I'll take a blue berry muffin." Paul said.

"Bananna muffin please." She nodded, shooting a glare at me.

"Do you have a problem?" Paul asked, steaming. "I don't like people glaring at my girlfriend!" He snapped.

"I'm s-s-sorry!" She squeaked, running to the back room to get our food.

I was blushing like mad. "Do you mean that Paul."

"Y-yeah I do. I want you to be mine."

I smiled. "I'm all yours then." He kissed my hand. This had to be the weirdest thing Paul had ever done with me around.

**I love you**

** Misty POV**

I sighed as I walked from the gym. My sister's have given me the week off to go to Harthome City to visit Ash and meet Dawn. It was also Valentine's Day when I planned to get there. I called out my newly evolved Blastoid. "Can you use surf to get us to Sunnyshore City?" He nodded. We got to the city in two days. Then the walk to Harthome was long, it took another two days. When I got there, I saw Ash running around like an idiot.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming sooner Brock! I'm not ready for her to get here! I was planning on buying her a gift and stuff later and fly over to her!" I blushed. "Man...why did I have to say yes to Paul's battle? Great...what if she gets here..."

"Hey Ash."

"Not now Misty." Ash waved his hands and I giggled. "I mean Paul has stronger pokemon, and now he's training again."

"Ash!"

"Not now Misty!" He didn't turn around. "And now Dawn disappears when I need her help."

"ASH KETCHUM!"

"WHAT!" He screamed, turning around. "Oh...hi Misty." I giggled. "What?"

"So you've been absentmindedly been telling me not now for the past ten minute?" He flushed and I laughed, holding my stomach.

"Huh? I have?" He looked confused for a minute. "Crabs apples, I have." I rolled my eyes. "So, how are you?" He held out his arms, like he wanted a hug.

I gave him one. "I'm okay, the gym has been chaotic." He nodded, tightening his grip. "And I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mist." I blushed at the nickname. "So, have you seen a blue haired girl in a pink skirt and boots? A white hat?"

"Uh, yeah...she was in a cafe with a boy with purple hair, laughing."

"Wait, Paul? She was with Paul?" I shrugged. "That's a shocker."

"So, what were you going to get me?"

"Oh...well, you see, there's this pokemon adoptiong center around here. There's a piplup I thought you'd like." I stared wide eyed.

"A piplup? I would love to have it!" I said, squealing. He took my hand.

"Tell Dawn I'm out with Mist. We'll be back later." He lead me to the store and the man behind the counter smiled. "I'm ready to pick up Rain."

"It's about time man. The poor thing hasn't been wanted by anyone."

"Her name is Rain?" I asked. He nodded.

"She was dropped off here with a note that said I can't take care of Rain no more." He held out a Pokeball and gave it to me.

"Come on our Rain!" I said softly. Out came a red piplup. "She's so cute!"

"Yeah...she likes pecha berrys." I nodded. "She likes to battle as well."

"Perfect for the life as a Gym Leader's Pokemon." I said, stroking her head. "So, how much?"

"Oh no you don't!" Ash said. "Here, and put the owner down as Misty." The man nodded, handing me the papers. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, and happy Valentine's Day." We nodded, and walked to the park.

"Oh snap, we forgot Pikachu at the center!" I said, when we pasted a kid with a pichu.

"We didn't. He's with Brock helping out my Pokemon." I nodded. "So...how's psyduck?"

"He evloved into Golduck." He stared wide eyed. "Yeah, I know."

"Does he swim now?" I nodded. "Thats good to know."

"Hey, Ash, why were you freaking out?" I asked, recalling the center.

"Oh...well, I was going to surprise you today at your gym." He was blushing.

"Oh?" I asked, smiling. "So we had the same ideas?" He nodded.

"You know, I've waited since we met up in Hoenn, I love you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I could have died then and there.

**What the hell just happened?**

** Zoey's POV**

Kenny pulled away with a smile. "By Zoe, I'll see you at the contest tomorrow."

I stared as he walked away. Was I dreaming? Did he really just kiss me?

"Zoey? What the hell just happened?" I turned to Dawn and Paul, who had just got here. Here would be in the park in Harthome City.

"Kenny kissed me. On the lips." And I fainted.

**Emerald: Do you guys like?**

**Drew: I have to admit I did.**

**Kenny: Of course, you got your girl.**

**Zoey: You made me faint.**

**Emerald: Review.**


End file.
